Return to the Resistance
by ArSommers
Summary: ["The Reylo Chronicles: Aftermath", Part 3] Ben and Rey return to the Resistance. [Please note that I have been writing "The Reylo Chronicles" since 2016, so it does not necessarily coincide with the sequel trilogy; however, I do make references to "The Last Jedi".]
1. Chapter 1

Ben was aware of two things: how unwelcome he was amongst the Resistance, and how greatly their numbers had diminished.

When Ben was growing up, the Rebels had a strong foothold against their oppressors. Now, he was painfully aware just how few of the original leaders were left. Some had died of old age; others had sacrificed themselves for the Resistance. And here the remainder stood, some ready to forgive their former General's son while others were ready to throw him into the nearest sarlacc pit.

"It's a disgrace," one of the lieutenants said. "After all he has wrought upon the us-"

"The blame cannot be placed solely on one person," Rey said defensively. Ben gave her a sideways glance in hopes that he could make eye contact and stop Rey before she continued, but his she pressed on. "Or did everyone forget Snoke's lengthy hold on the First Order?"

"You have no right to say such things," another individual said. "You may have piloted with us for a few years, but not only did you unexpected leave the Resistance and your Jedi training, you fled to be with the enemy,"

"Ben is not your enemy," Rey said. "The First Order is. Hux is. And most importantly, the Darkness is,"

"You're right," the lieutenant said scornfully. "Ben is not our enemy, because the Solo boy was murdered years ago by Kylo Ren,"

"The man before us is not Kylo Ren," Rey insisted. "If he were, Master Luke and I would not be having this conversation with you,"

"Then both you and Luke are murderous traitors as well,"

Rey stepped forward in a flash of anger, only to have Luke lay a calming hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps it's time we adjourned for the day," Captain Connix* cut in, "And resumed this discussion tomorrow,"

[*Since years have past since TLJ, I've given Billie Lourd's character a higher ranking in this series]


	2. Chapter 2

Rey should have felt at home amongst those she'd considered family, but now she realized what strangers many of these Rebels were. In an effort to find her place in the galaxy, the Jakku scavenger had been so desperate to fill the void her parents left that she'd lost sight of what family truly was.

The distinction, however, had grown clearer these last few years. Rey's immediate family was her husband, Ben, and their beloved daughter Cela. But there was also Luke, her father figure, and Poe, who she loved like a brother. These were the people her heart burned for with a love she never known existed.

A knock on the door pulled Rey to her present situation on the Rebel base. Without giving it a second thought, Rey reached out with the Force, penetrating the wooden divider to narrow down who may be on the other side. The visitor was singular and not Force-sensitive, ruling out Ben, Luke, and the padawans. The being also held a life-force, which ruled out BB-8, C-3PO, and R2-D2. Seeing as how Poe was off-planet and Chewbacca working on the Falcon, there was nobody that came to mind that she wanted to talk to at that moment.

"I wish to remain undisturbed," Rey said firmly. After the meeting with the Resistance members earlier, she wasn't eager to speak with a good portion of them.

"Very well," the visitor responded. "Is there anything I can help with before I return to my quarters?"

Rey winced. She knew that voice-it was Mon Mothma. Trying her best to erase the guilt from her face, Rey answered the door.

"I'm sorry," Rey apologized. "I didn't realize you were on base,"

The visitor gave a small smile. "That's quite all right child," Mon Mothma said. "When you get to be my age, you won't be able to attend every meeting you're invited to either,"

It had been years since Rey had spoken with the former Chancellor. While they had not been close, Mon Mothma had commended Rey on two occasions during her years of piloting with the Resistance. Likewise, Rey had also heard stories of Mon Mothma's accomplishments, long before the leader's red hair turned grey and her health confined her to a hover chair.

Opening the door a little wider, Rey said "Please, come in," Mon Mothma floated through the door, the hovercraft giving off a rhythmic hum as it passed the sleeping Cela.

"It's not often we have infants in the Resistance," Mon Mothma commented as Rey closed the door, "But it does happen. And when it does, it reminds everyone what we're fighting for,"

Rey sat down in an armchair next to Cela's bassinet. "I wanted her to live a life away from the war," Rey confessed, "But the war still managed to find us,"

"Some things cannot be outrun," Mon Mothma said.

Rey placed a hand on the side of the bassinet. "I know," she said, a dull pain thudding in her heart. "I just want what's best for her,"

"Any mother would," Mon Mothma agreed, "But the best may not be the easiest. The important aspect is if a decision feels-and, consequently, is-right,"

"Ben and I spent a lot of time discussing whether or not we should return to the Resistance," Rey said, her thoughts still on how people reacted to Ben's return. "Whatever Ben's opponents say in the war-room, I know our decision was the right one. Cela's safety is our primary concern, and to be alone in the galaxy with this Darkness suddenly hunting us… it's just too dangerous,"

"That is why we are the Resistance," Mon Mothma said. "We fight the oppression, and we do it together. Despite what some individuals may have said earlier, know that you have many others on your side. Not only that, but we are united in our efforts against the First Order. And when we settle our differences and combine our efforts, there is nothing we can't accomplish,"

Rey looked down at the bassinet and found Cela staring up at her. When had the baby awoken? Sighing, Rey reached down and picked her daughter up. Sometimes she wished Cela hadn't inherited her inability to sleep soundly.

Cela's eyes grew heavy as soon as her mother held her. As the baby began to doze off, Rey felt a new surge of love and compassion flow through her. Mon Mothma was right: whatever Ben's opponents said, all the negativity would be outweighed by the security of the Resistance. As for any internal challenges, Rey, Ben, and Cela would face them together because they were a family…and family doesn't fight alone.

[To be continued in "Yavin Rains and Jakku Sandstorms"...]


End file.
